


20th Century Boy

by mentos_addict



Category: Velvet Goldmine, 大逆転裁判 | Dai Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: Gen, Kiiind of maybe non con drug use? It's not clear.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentos_addict/pseuds/mentos_addict
Summary: One lonely night, Ryuunosuke is approached at a pub.
Kudos: 3





	20th Century Boy

On a cold London night, as is the norm this time of year, he sits on a barstool in some dingy pub. Away from most of the other patrons. This might be one of the rare times he's the one avoiding the crowd in this country, normally the one avoided. 

He'd usually be reluctant to be out at this hour, let alone willingly go to a place where alcohol is consumed on his lonesome, but here he is.

There's no alcohol involved in this arguably poor decision, he's not too big of a drinker. In fact, he's only had two cups of lukewarm tea since he got here a good while ago. He's not sure how long; it's late and his brain has slowed to an annoying pace, lagging behind his own thoughts. 

He will say that whoever made the tea burnt it, though. You're supposed to wait for about two minutes after the water has boiled before pouring it on the dried leaves. Sadly, someone was impatient. Instead of brewing a nice cup of black tea they succeeded in making a remarkably good impression of warm soap water, with the added bonus of being safe to drink. Perhaps he should bring Mr. Holmes here sometime. 

It's been a little too long since he ordered his last cup and the bartender keeps giving him pointed looks now and then. Thankfully he's too busy with the other patrons, rowdier and needier than a sober man quietly sitting in the corner.

Sometimes his eyes stay on one particular person or other for a bit too long, boring into them. Here, the dim lights on his side of the room help him. The men don't seem to notice their surroundings much anyways, too busy drinking and chatting. He'll admit the staring might have caused a scene anywhere else.

He's not really trying to be invasive, least of all as nosy as one Sherlock Holmes, he's just curious.

As he listens to man after man drivel on about their life, without their knowledge, he starts thinking about getting another cup. Somehow he feels the need to stay here for a while longer.

That's when someone slides into the seat next to him, taking him by surprise. He had not even noticed anyone approach. He turns toward them to find a man smiling at him. His hair is almost reaching his chin and a little wavy, a dark and fluffy fur coat hiding his figure. There is a certain mischief and mystery in his expression, like he knows something Ryuunosuke does not and takes pleasure in it.

"Good evening", the man says pleasantly, but Ryuunosuke finds himself tongue tied and unable to answer. He opens his mouth to make an attempt, but the man shushes him in a friendly manner. He slides a full cup of tea towards Ryuunosuke. He takes it the rest of the way and takes a light sip.

Somehow, he does not find it strange when the man tells him "Do not be too shocked.". And he is still rooted to the spot when said man gets up, disappearing into the crowd.

Ryuunosuke drinks the tea, deep in thought. Perhaps wondering who the gentleman was, or why he just could not move. On his last sip, something nudges his lip. He draws back with a slight jerk, looking into the cup. It's dark where he's sitting, but whatever's in there glitters in the weak light. He reaches in with his fingers and plucks the small object out, a beautiful brooch with a green gem in the middle. It's pretty and elegant, the small size making it a modest piece. The metal swirls holding the gem in place give it a more feminine feel, yet he has the strange urge to clip it onto his collar.

He doesn't, not wishing to get mugged on the street, but he does clip it into the inside of his breast pocket, above his heart. He pays his due but gives money whole, not knowing how much a cup costs. That is also the reason he doesn't know if he paid for two or three.

See, there's something strange here. The cup the man gave him seemed different at first, but when he looked to his side he found that the one he used was missing. Not only that, but a closer look revealed the cups had been the same after all, having the same chip in handle. He could not have been out of it enough to not notice a man taking his cup from right next to him, he had not been  _ drunk. _

Later, in the attic, he holds the brooch to the light of the gas lamp. He hopes he wasn't slipped anything at the pub. 

Too tired to keep thinking yet too restless to sleep, he decides to finally finish the last book he started reading, "The Picture of Dorian Gray".   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the like one other person who likes both dgs and velvet goldmine please interact ily
> 
> Yeahh the dude is supposed to be Oscar Wilde and the catch is that he dies like around the time Ryuu gets to London but in Velvet Goldmine it's implied that he's an alien soo you can either take it that he faked his death or Ryuu got drugged..
> 
> Anyway yeah. Thank you very much for reading this, this is gonna sound weird here but knowing that the things I put out are being enjoyed or even just seen by others means a lot to me. Im in a major slump right now and idk why its just a rare thing that makes happy for a moment. I'll prob delete this part later but yeah. Thank you...


End file.
